


I can't think of a name

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, F/F, Harassment, Jared is forever alone, M/M, Magic, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Most people in the world live average lives.While a small percentage of people live unusual ones. These people have magic. Most people think magic is satanic and that leads to a lot of harassment thoses who have it.That's why they his it.Evan Hansen is one of those people.He has control over plants.One day on his way to school he stopped at an abandoned park and messed with the plants to relax himself.Little to his knowledge someone else was there.





	1. Chapter 1

"At least the weather's nice.." Evan was walking to school. First day of senior year. Yay... Thoughts boggled his mind. 

'What if he's late to school? He'd come in late and the teacher would yell at him. He'd get sent to the principle's office. Then his mom would get called. And she'd be so disappointed. An-'  
He was pulled from his thoughts by the sight of an old run down park. It was covered in plants. Like a lot of them. Almost ever metal surface had a vine wrapped around it, or flowers growning out of it. 

Now normally Evan wouldn't go over to some creepy fall apart as soon as you touch it park. But it was covered in plants and was deserted so that meant no people to spike his anxiety. 

Evan walked closer to a broken slide. It was mostly covered in vines. Old rusty metal could be seen through out the places the vines missed.  
Evan walked around some more. Out of the coner of his eye he noticed a small area covered with dead grass. It was a bit odd considering how the rest of the place was overflowing with live plants. 

He walked over to the small area. The dull dead grass look unnatural next to the live and colorful flowers.  
Evan looked around to make sure there was no one near by. He placed his hand on the ground and started humming. Slowly the area turned a bold green, with flowers popping up here and there. 

After a few minutes the area matched the rest of the park. With that Evan walk out and continued on his way to school.

 

"Fucking Zoe leaving with out me...." Connor was pissed, Zoe couldn't wait five more minutes for him to grab his stuff and left without him. Now he had to walk to school. 

He walked past an old park, when he heard humming.  
"What the?" Connor walked into the overgrowth to look for the source of the noise. He found a boy about his age, with his hand on the ground. Now that wouldn't be so weird if his hand wasn't glowing. 

'I didn't smoke anything today...'  
Connor couldn't tear his eyes away from the boy.  
He had light brownish blondish hair, and blue eyes. He had a cast on his arm, 'I wonder what happend?'  
Suddenly the boy stood up and started walking.  
Connor hid behind a tree until he was sure he left.  
"Who the hell was he? And what the hell did he do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Evan is nervous   
> And Connor is confused

'What the hell was that? That kid just made fucking plants grow! How is that even possible?'  
'He seemed familiar, why? Did he go to the same school as me' 

More or less Connor is freaking the fuck out.  
'If we go to the same school, I'll see him there.  
I can "ask" him what the fuck he did.'  
And with that Connor walked the rest of the way yo school.

 

Evan pushed open the door of the school, and was met with a lot students. He saw Jared and walked over to him. "H-hey Jared" "Evan my buddy! How is to be the first person in world to break their arm by jacking off?" Evan turned a bright red. "J-jared! T-that's not wh-what happened!" "Then what did?" "Well I was climbing this 40ft tall oak tree, and I fell...." "You fell what are you an acorn?" "..You wanna know something funny?" "Sure, treeboy" "Once I was on the ground I wait a good 20 minutes think 'someone is gonna come anytime now' and I just kept saying that. But no one came..." 

Jared looked concerned. 'Well I can't blame him. I mean who laughs at something morbid like that.' "Oh look Evan, it's the school shooter." Jared pointed to Connor Murphy. Connor must have heard Jared or something but he walked over to them. 

"I need to talk to you." He pointed at Evan. "W-what!"   
"Hahah... I'll leave you to it Evan, don't die." Jared walked off. "W-why do you n-need to talk to me, Connor-r?"   
Connor didn't respond, instead he dragged Evan into the Janitor's Closet. "Okay, Evan... What the hell were you doing in that park." Evan's blood ran cold. "Wh-what!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! I didn't so many people would like this! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor helps Evan

"W-W-what?" 'What was Connor talking about? Did he see him at the park? Of course he did that's why he asked! Oh God! 

"Are you just gonna stand there, or answer me Evan?" Connors voice was harsh. "Um... Uh.." Evan was having a full blown panic attack. His was breathing was quick and unsteady. He was crying. He was digging his nails into his arms. He couldn't say anything. Everything was too-

He felt a pair of hands rubbing his back in a circular motion. "Just breathe..." The voice was soft and smooth.   
Slowly Evan's breathing steady as he got his voice back. "T-thanks...." 

 

"Okay, Evan..... What were you doing in that park?" I shouldn't have asked that. As soon as I did he started freaking out. He was shaking and crying. 

So I did the first thing I thought of, I walked behind him and started rubbing small circles in his back. "Just breathe." He started to calm down and was breathing steady. "Thanks..." "No problem Evan, now can you tell me what you were doing at the park?" He nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Evan bond, at bit.

"So umm..." Evan was stumbling on his words again.  
"Y-you k-know how 1 percent of the world-ds po-popualtion has m-magic..?"  
"Sorta.." "Well I'm p-part of I-it."   
Connor made a noise that sound like an "oh" 

"That's actually pretty cool, Evan." "W-what?"   
"Yeah, your magic seems awesome."   
Connors was smiling, that's a first. "Really? You don't think it's weird or ...."   
"Nah, I mean you have a 'supernatural' ability.  
Who wouldn't want one?" "A lot of p-people actually...." "What was that?" "NOTHING..I mean n-nothing" 

The bell rang. "I-I guess it's time for class..."   
"Do you wanna skip?" Connor looked over at Evan. "Um.."  
"You don't have to join me, just thought you could use a brake." Connor had a bit of a hurt tone in his voice.  
"..Su-sure.." "Wait really?"   
'Did that really surprise him so much?"  
"Y-yeah!" "Okay, Hansen. Let's go!" 

Connor walked out of the closet. "Just follow me."   
Connor walked towards the doors.   
"D-don't you think someones going t-to catch us.   
"That's the thing Evan, this school doesn't give a shit about the kids here. As long as they don't die on the property.  
"T-that's ho-horrible." "Yeah it is."  
"W-where are we g-going, Connor?"  
"How about that old park?" "S-sure.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for writing this in like 3 different ways... I just kinda write really professional sometimes and like a beginner other times.
> 
> Hope you like the story!


End file.
